1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices for securing surfboards and sailboards to a stable object. My device is comprised of a one-piece U-shaped padded metal band secured by a padlock and tethered by a metal cable. The unique method of securing the end of the metal cable within a locked car door makes this invention particularly useful for preventing the theft of the surfboard when it is attached to a car top luggage rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the popularity of surfing has increased over the years so has the incidence of theft. Due to the large size of the surfboards and sailboards they are often transported on the exterior of vehicles or left outside public establishments where they are generally not protected from being stolen. This growing problem has created the need for development of a convenient and effective surfboard locking device. A past art patent search was conducted to examine locking devices for surfboards and the like, the majority of which were found in the following classes and subclasses:
70/58, 59, 18, 280/818, 248/503, 441/74, and 75.
Those past art patents found to be most relevant to my invention include the following:
Two past art devices were found specifically directed for use on surfboards; the Bull device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,394, issued on Dec. 15, 1987, and the Williams invention, dated July 20, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,376. Both devices show locking methods which include permanently altering the integrity of the surfboard by drilling through the main body or fin. Permanent attachment of the locking means, or portions thereof, must be incorporated into the drilled area for proper functioning of both inventions. The most common composition of surfboards includes a foam core covered by a layer of impervious plastic or resin compound. By disrupting the outer impervious layer by drilling, access is made to the interior by the salt water, which could result in deterioration of the foam core. Although the Bull patent provides a sealing means, the chance for leakage is still present. The Williams lock, on the other hand, is permanently attached to a fin, which although it is not integrated with the inner core, changes the hydrodynamic functioning of the surfboard. Both past art devices are not only invasive and destructive to the structure of the surfboard but require time, accessory tools and a measure of skill to apply.
The remaining past art patents show devices for locking snow or water skis. Bell was granted two patents on very similar devices, the first issued on Sept. 16, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,214, and the second on Dec. 28, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,409. Both devices are comprised of a pair of ski encompassing jaws pivotally connected at one end and lockable at the other. Both have inherent combination locks, connecting chains or tethers for connection to a stable fixture, and interior protective felt lining to prevent damage to the finish of the skis. Both devices are specifically structured for use on skis and would require significant modifications for use on surfboards. They are also complex in design and would undoubtedly be expensive to manufacture.
The patent issued to Fletcher on June 1, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,995, and the patent granted to Oellerich on Aug. 28, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,420, show locking devices formed into rectangular metal structures designed to surround a pair of skis. The Fletcher device is comprised of several hinged metal plates while the Oellerich lock is made up of one rigid U-shaped member with a transverse locking bar. No means are provided by either device for protection of the skis from the edges of the metal plates.
The Smyth device U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,608, issued on July 6, 1971, shows a ski lock comprised of a flexible elongated cable having two forms of locking means.
Several disadvantages of the past art are obvious, especially with the Bull and Williams devices where the surfboard must be physically altered to utilize the locking mechanisms. The Bell devices are complex and costly to manufacture and are made-up of separate interlocking hinged sections. Should the inherent combination locks of the Bell devices become defective the entire device would prove useless. Both the Oellerich and the Fletcher devices provide no protective padding or covering to prevent damage to the skis. I feel my invention provides benefits not found in the previously mentioned past art devices and is therefore a new and useful invention for use in securing surfboards. These benefits are set forth in the following specification.